Keen Eyes of the Fox (Rewrite in progress)
by Irusha the Kitsune
Summary: What would happen if not ONE early student showed up at Beacon Academy... but two? This was first published on my Wattpad account. The name is FaravusGaming
1. Introduction

F **emale voice (Salem):** _Legends...Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of counting the exploits of the Heroes over Villains. Forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past. Man, born from dust, Strong, Wise, and Resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. And inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction. The Creatures of Grimm set their sights, on Man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning Mans brief existence, to The Void...However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time Mans Passion, Resourcefulness, and Ingenuity, led them to the tools that would help even the odds, This power was appropriately named... Dust. Nature's wrath in hand, Man lit their way through the darkness. And in the shadows, Absence, became Strength, Civilization, and most importantly, Life... but even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die, and when they are gone...Darkness will return... So you may prepare your guardians. Build your monuments to a so-called free world, but take heed. There will be no victory in strength._

 **Male Voice (Ozpin):** _But perhaps, victory is in the simpler things that you've long since forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul..._

 **Quick A/N**

 **Hey guys, as I'm sure you could tell, this is an RWBY fanfiction! now that I'm back i hope to start writing more frequently- and hey, maybe someone will read this eventually?**


	2. The Beginning

**Irusha's P.O.V**

I was walking down a dark alley, my hood up. I quickly weaved an illusion to hide the fact I was a Fox Faunus, then I stepped out onto the street, and blended with the crowd pulling the hood down and praying the illusion could hold all the way to the Market. Once arriving, I quickly walked around, buying food, water, soaps, shampoo, conditioner, and tools. After gathering all of that I made my way onto a back road.

"Hey," I heard a masculine voice behind me say. I stopped and looked at them.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked innocently, twitching a hand under my cloak, ready to kill this stranger if I had too.

"How's about I take you out for a night on the town, eh gorgeous?" The stranger said looping an arm around my shoulders, disrupting my illusion. "Oh, shit- You're a Fox Faunus! One with illusory abilities..." The man said looking up at my fox ears, and then down at my tail, before settling on my blood red eyes with fox-like pupils. "You would be worth a fortune in the Slave Trade," he said with a lecherous grin. He slides his hand slowly down to rest on my hip, smirking suggestively "Or... We can head back to _my_ place~"

Before he knew what was going on, I dashed forward, faster than he could follow, once behind him, I spun into a sweeping kick knocking him off his feet and simultaneously hitting him on the back of the head with the hilt of my dagger.

"Ignorant fool," I spit out, before picking up my groceries and leaving, with a final statement. "I hope you rot in hell."

 **Timeskip- 20 minutes**

I opened the door to my small apartment and looked around. As usual, everything was a mess. I hadn't cleaned up in a week, sadly. I spotted a new mess, a small bloodstain that didn't seem too fresh, and shrugged it off. it was probably just from my cooking accident the other day. A small sigh escaped my lips, to an outsider, or anyone really. it sounded feminine. I went about putting the food in the fridge, so it wouldn't spoil, and left the rest in the bags. I happened to be walking by a mirror, and decided to look at my reflection, from my blood red eyes with their slit pupils, to my pale complexion, almost as white as snow, my black hair that cascaded down my back, and over my shoulders to frame what was visible of my face, my bangs hanging over my right eye, and down past my chin, covering a little over half my face, I looked at the fox ears resting atop my head- and then down to my tail, which was about half as long as I was tall, I was 5'5. I then glanced down at my reflection, looking at my still developing body I blushed. _'If only I was just a bit smaller in the chest department...'_

"Onee-chan...?" I heard a sleepy and slightly pained voice call out softly, followed by a yawn.

"What are you doing out of bed, imoutou?" I asked not turning around. "You should be getting as much rest as possible, we leave early tomorrow after all..."

"I-I know... I just wanted to apologize for the mess..." She said, her voice catching slightly, this was when I turned around. I gasped in shock as I saw the gash along her cheek, and, the blood stains on her shirt, I rushed over.

"Who did this to you?" I asked gently, directing my aura to the palms of my hands, until they glowed a pale, comforting green, before passing them over the gash on her face and her other, less severe injuries, slowly healing them.

"Someone broke in, a-and I tried to fight them off b-but..." she trails off crying, her cat ears drooping as she plays with her tail nervously.

"It's OK, imoutou," I whispered after I finished healing her. "Just- go hide where I showed you. I'll be back as soon as I can I said. Already having picked up the scent of the intruder. She nodded and ran up the stairs.

I turned around after her bedroom door closed, murder in my eyes as I stormed out the door.

 ** _A/N_**

 **I decided that in this reboot, Irusha would be female from the start! Problems? Questions? Concerns? Tell me in the comments down below! And if you have a character you want in the story, let me know! A friend of mine already has his OC in the story- Peter Grey, by SwearingSquare, who used to be known as Demonic Me on Wattpad.**


	3. Introducing Peter Grey

Hi, I'm Peter Grey, I'm a fairly average guy, or at least, that's what I tell myself. You see, I was born without a left arm.

The reason for that is, well... I don't really know.  
My hair is bluish grey, and it's short. It's parted on the left side and some of it falls down into my face, covering my eyepatch.  
I wear an eye patch because my right eye is missing, I lost it when I was 3, my father had come home from work, and was angry.  
It didn't help that he had decided to get shit-faced drunk either.  
I don't remember much else, but there you go.  
I have a pretty healthy tan, I wear a long-sleeved white t-shirt, despite the fact I only have one arm.  
I wear black skinny jeans and have a dark blue eye- Though when my semblance is active, it turns blood red and has a slit looking pupil.  
My Semblance basically heals my missing eye back into place for a short period of time- and grants me a left arm to use.  
It also boosts my durability and gives me insane levels of strength.  
Sadly, my semblance causes me to go into a blind rage if I use it to for too long...I learned that the hard way.  
My weapon of choice is a plain, silver rapier. It draws in the excess aura, that would otherwise be wasted and recycles it into my body.  
Which, in turn, allows me to fight for a longer period of time. The secondary ability of my semblance enhances my senses-  
Sight, hearing, smell, taste, touch, and also acts as a sort of sixth sense, allowing me to react to things quicker, though it wears off fast, leaving me exhausted and angry.  
I ran away from home at the age of five, lived on the streets for a year, and then found a group of friends.  
They took care of me and weren't disgusted by me...But, I lost them seven years later...Obviously, when I was 12. It's been a year since then.  
I still haven't gotten over it, but is it even possible to get over having your friends killed in front of you?

I sighed as I finished writing in my journal today, and considered burning the page I had written on.  
I didn't want anyone reading this after all...but hey, what's the point of writing something, just to burn it?  
I stood up and walked to the bathroom, stripping as I went, hoping to have a nice, hot bath.  
When I glanced out the window, it was to the sight that usually greeted me when I woke up.  
There were few people milling about, and even fewer prostitutes.  
Thank God. I was glad the town mayor had decided to let me live in the apartment I currently had.  
I didn't even have to pay lien for it, all I had to do was work of the bill.  
I also had to join Haven Academy to appease her, but that wasn't for a while now...  
I opened the bathroom door and took off my last article of clothing.  
Stepping into the shower I turned the water too hot, and let the water stream down my body in small rivulets before I got to washing myself.

After stepping out of the shower, I put on some black jeans that were slightly loose, a white long sleeve t-shirt, and grabbed my backpack, before heading off to work.

When I got to work, it was to see the Mayor waiting for me, I sighed and walked up, "Is something the matter, Miss?" I asked cautiously.

"No, nothing is wrong..." she said calmly.

"Ok, then what-" I started but she quickly cut me off.

"It's time for you to head to Haven Academy," she said. "Extenuating... _circumstances_ , have forced my hand. You have three days to leave."

I blinked, and then blinked again. "Yes ma'am, It's the least I can do for you..." I said, before walking off.

I finished packing up my bags and strapped my rapier to my waist. I looked around before I took off. running for the nearest Bullhead.

"Pilot!" I shouted over the noise, "I need a ride to Haven Academy!"

"Sure thing!" She replied. "Climb in back, and we'll be off!"

As I climbed into the Bullhead, I looked around and hoped I would be able to come back to this town soon. I had thought that I was to leave next year...

 **A/N**  
 **This OC is the property of Demonic_Me_ (Now known as SwearingSquare)**  
 **Sorry- but I changed a bit around to suit the plot this story will follow... I hope you don't mind! I'm currently reposting slightly revised chapters from when this was first posted. I'm too lazy to completely re-write it xD**


	4. Irusha meets Peter

**_test Bullhead prototypes as a part-time job. It pays well, but that's only because of the danger risk. Today's my last flight. I plan on moving my little sister and myself to Vale the first chance I get- I've been saving lien. I have enough to buy a decent sized house. Anyway- For my last flight, I'm flying someone named Peter Grey to Haven Academy. I was accepted into Beacon- but only because I was the best in my previous school. This is the last job, but strangely it's going to pay more than the others- I don't know why. It's just a simple transport...Well, this is Irusha Wiskai, signing off, flight log #286._**

 **Peter's P.O.V**

I looked around at the door as it opened, and was surprised to see a stunningly beautiful Fox Faunus, I strangely... Wanted to hug her? Maybe it was the sorrow hidden behind a layer of mirth in her eyes? Her beautiful crimson eyes... And then there was the lean and subtle build made for the perfect combination of speed and strength-The long, black hair. Her pale, flawless skin, her amazing 'assets'-

"Uh- You're staring at me." The voice of the Faunus in front of me was soft and demure, soothing like the sound of a distant stream... This girl had a perfect voice, I decided mentally. "...OK, this is awkward..." The Faunus sighed, "I'm Irusha Wiskai, and I'm your pilot for today's flight. I came back here to warn you about the dangers of flying on an experimental Bullhead- Other than the risk of implosion, engine failure, a nuclear reaction... The indoor weapons turned in on us..." Irusha stopped speaking. "-not on my tail..."

"...What?" I asked innocently, pretending I hadn't been checking her out.

"...You were just checking me out, weren't you?" Irusha deadpanned.

 **Irusha's P.O.V**

"..You were just checking me out, weren't you?" I ground out, my voice a soft, angered deadpan "You know, a picture would last much longer..."

Peter's eyes light up as he smiles and I blink at the sudden change in his demeanor "Can I really take a picture with you!? That would be awesome! Do you mind if it's a selfie with you? I haven't had any friends in a long time...Can we exchange scroll numbers?" My eyes soften at his words and I look away, pink rising to my cheeks. How could anyone say no to that happy, hopeful look!?

"S-sure... I wouldn't mind being friends with you..." Before I can say anything more, he jumps up and wraps me in a hug. I let out a surprised squeak as my heart stops and I start blushing furiously, I slowly return his hug. "O-okay... Friends... W-we're around the same age anyway..." Before I know it, he has his arm across my shoulder, giving me his scroll so I can take the picture. I smile shyly at the camera as I snap the photo

"Thanks, Irusha-chan~!" Peter exclaims in a sing-song voice

"No problem... And hey, we have a prosthetic in the back if you want it. General Ironwood was happy to give it to me after how many jobs I've run for Atlas Academy..." I smile and walk to the back to get it, smiling happily. "I knew it would be useful one day!" I make my way back to the front, Peter is sitting down and looking at his scroll. I peek over his shoulder and see he's looking at the photo we just took. I smirk before leaning close to his ear _"Miss me already~?"_

 **Peter's P.O.V**

 _"Miss me already~?"_ I jump at Irusha's sensual, nearly seductive whisper turning back to look at her surprised.

"Uh...Kinda, yeah..." I look away, a tad embarrassed as I remember my previous actions "Sorry about earlier- I... tend to get a bit excited..." Irusha wraps me a tender hug and I smile, leaning onto her shoulder.

"It's okay...I don't mind..." She set's a box down next to me and pulled me into a tighter hug, one of her hands resting on my head as she begins to play with my hair, making me blush. "Get some rest... It's a long way to Mistril, Peter..." I yawn as she begins to sing a lullaby I remember hearing as a child.

I smile as I drift off into sleep "Thank you, Irusha, for being so nice..." And then the embrace of sleep, normally cold but oddly... **_w_ _a_ _rm_** now, embraces me.

 **A/N**

 ** _I'm sorry for not getting this out as soon as I could, I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short... Anyway... T'ill next time?_**


End file.
